I Fell in Love with Bruce Wayne (Batman Fanfiction and Family Fiction)
by WolveslovingBatman
Summary: You Fell in Love with Bruce Wayne- You The Joker's Sister who would have known, Starts at Part 2 Chapter 1, But you can read from the begging I do not Own all the Characters only Y/N Beth Napier, Jack Napier aka Jacky Napier (Baby One) Isabeth Napier ( Sister of baby Jacky) Josephine Napier Amy Napier Jacob Napier and Charley Napier are Owned by me I Hope you like it Please Review!
1. Batman

Sorry I Hope you like, Its in His Daughters then it goes to the real book!

Here it is! Helena's pove..

One Stormy night, Helena a sweet sixteen-year-old Girl was walking down the walkway, when she saw a man in a Black suit he had a hoody Covering an Evil smile, by the time Helena Noticed that Smile, A Man in a Batsuit was their... She Staired up at him.

Unsure whether or not to Thank him, or Run Away she knew she did not have a home to go,her Parents where killed on this Same walkway, She did not even know why she was walking down it.

The Man in the suit then spoke up " Are you Okay Mrs?"

Helena Answered while she was shacking but spoke: " Yes I'm Okay, I'm Helena And you are?" She asked

The man in the suit then Answered: " You may call me Batman, Do you have a Home Helena?"

Helena looked up at him one more time before speaking up and saying " No I do not have a Home Batman, I was kicked out of the home my parents where renting when they died, all the money is gone since it normally went to the house they were renting and that's where all the food they bought is at still also, You Saved me on the same walkway my parents died on, I Still miss them both.."

Batman looked down at Helena and spoke once again " Well, I can Contact a Friend of mine And Ask them if you could be there with them?"

Helena looked up and smiled at him and spoke: " Do You really Mean that Sir?"

Batman then spoke again before he left " Yes I do Helena, a Women like you can not stay out in this cold weather."  
_

The next morning...

Helena Woke up in a bed with her head Thudding Like Crap and a Man Sitting beside the bed.

The Man looked Familiar

The man looked at her and smiled and spoke " So You are Finally Awake After you being out for 26 hours, Also Sorry to be so rude, Bruce Wayne... I bet you Met my Friend Batman Already?"

Helena Looked up and was Stunned at what he was saying she then spoke up " Yes, Bruce Sir I have met that Batman You Speak of, He is Kind Like you.."

Bruce then spoke again " Thanks, I'm Sorry you lost your Parents Mrs, Helena If you want I could Adopt you?"

Helena spoke " You Would Adopt me? Also, How did you know i lost my Parents Mister Bruce Sir?"

Bruce then answered, " Well my Friend Batman told me, and Yes I would adopt you Helena, So Will You accept my Offer on becoming a Wayne?"

Helena spoke while a smile showed on her face " Yes I accept your Offer on becoming a Wayne, Also How did I get here?"

Bruce Answered that while grinning also " Well... My Friend Batman you met he Brought you here, And now i guess you will be staying here for awhile.."

Helena spoke " Oh.. Okay Mister Wayne Sir.."

Bruce Answered, " You can Call me Dad if you want, or Bruce, you Don't Have to keep saying Yes Bruce Sir, I Know I'm a grown up.."

Helena Spoke again " Okay Bruce I'll Do that, I Was Also Kindly Offered a Job to be a Detective and I took that offer up, People Call me Wolf I don't Have a Dang Idea Why.."

Bruce then Spoke again before he started getting up and leaving " That's Wonderful to Know Helena! I bet you will be a Great Detective.."

Helena spoke while getting up.. " Bruce, They say I am the best Detective they ever have seen they even asked me Where i learned this, I would tell them, When i was a Young Baby I saw a Man, who was Tall and he Sat me down on a Brick And i bet he was unsure i could remember anything he did, But I do, I remember all his Sneaks all his Tips everything he said, And that's How i do this.."

Helena then added " Also The man i saw when I was a baby, he was the Same Height as you, But after that day I never remembered anything else Except for my parents.."

3 minutes after Bruce and Helena where talking

Bruce then spoke up while near the door " Well Mrs. Helena You Better get Rest.."

Helena spoke, " Okay, I guess i will, Only for a little Bit only.."

Bruce, then went down the stairs and heard Alfred Speak toward him " Master Wayne Sir, Are you Ever Going to tell her the Truth? That, Those People she stayed with where never her Parents, That You Bruce where her real Farther.." he said while wondering

Bruce spoke up " Alfred, She remembered the Moves I did in front of her, when she was 6 months Old, she remembered everything i did in front of her, And every word I said to, And yes I was unsure that she could remember any of that, But she does, 16 years ago was all of that, and she still remembers Those Moves, and Now she is a Detective, And They call her for Short Wolf, Its Because she is good to do Very Dangerous stuff by herself.."

Bruce then added " Alfred, What should I tell her, Should i Say, Um Listen Helena I'm Your real Dad, or what? I'm Just Confused, I never thought i would Find her, Maybe she would even, Say, Oh So if you are my dad, Why Did you leave me!"

Alfred then speaks up " Sir, One time your parents were about to do a decision like this to you, But no instead they died to keep you.." He sighs.

Bruce then speaks " What Do you mean Alfred? That they had to make a Decision?"

Alfred then speaks up again " I mean Master Wayne Sir, They Were Working with Nygma, He Wanted you for a Stupid Project of his, Your parents knew nothing of this, Until one night, they found his Plans and they changed their Mind, and when they did so, They where killed by his men.."

Bruce then speaks up again but with anger in his tune " Fuck! You knew about this and why They Died, But They Found out When I was 8!"

Alfred nods and speaks up after noticing the Joker Falling on his front porch " Um... Yes Master Wayne, Also We have a Guest. The Joker Just Recently Fell down on your front Porch.."

Bruce jumps up when he heard the joker's name he speaks up " What do you mean, Recently If you want me to bring him in then will do.."

Bruce opens the door to see the Joker Bleeding.

He picks the light weighed man up, and Cleans his wounds and, Wraps them up and Plugs a IV In his arm..  
_

Three Hours Later..

The Joker Starts Waking up, He then yells " Where the Fuck Am I?"

Helena Stared down at him and she responded to his question " Take it Easy Joker, you're at Bruce Manor and if you do any funny business I'll snipe you Right here and now you Got me Joker.."

The Joker did not say a peep but, he did respond with a loud chuckle. Then he responded, " Oh, Just A Type of Gal I like to be with.."

Bruce came in and speaks toward Helena " Alright, Helena you can take a Brake, Also I Noticed Behind my Back you took a gun in here when I told you not to.."

Helena responded while chuckling " That's a Trick a Taught myself and i See i Mastered it Real Good, I Passed a Gun Behind 60 criminals then, they where Captured, Then I Passed a Gun Behind 1,006 Cops Including Jim Gordon, and he did not get mad, and then I passed a gun behind you.. And No I will not Teach You It Either.."

Bruce then spoke up " Crap... I can't Even Pass a Gun Behind Jim... That's Luck to Pass a gun behind him, How many times did you do that?"

Helena responded while chuckling more than the last time " Well Let me think... I passed the same gun behind him, 10 million Times!"

Joker the Spoke up " Lucky Gal, You Are Helena, Oh Wait, Hold the Fuck on! I just remembered you are forgetting somebody.."

Helena then spoke up while chuckling twice more than the last two times " Okay... Almost forgot, I passed a T-N-T Gun Behind your Fuckin Ass and also an FBI Camera too, then I kinda Started Sniping your men, So Now I Know I am Mastered it.."

Bruce then looks at him and responded: " Is that True Joker?"

Joker then Answered, " Yes its Fucking True, She did that, I was busy Doing Stuff, and I was Tired, So what would you expect Bruce, for me to allow you to do that."


	2. Learn the trick

Helena then speaks up " Well... Okay, I'm Out of here I'm Going to work or something, Hold the fuck up.."

*Helena looks down at her mom's Phone to see a Text from Nygma."

Helena then yells " NO! How did Nygma Know I had my Mom's Phone, Why Is he Texting Me!?"

Helena looks at the text from nygma.

Nygma: " Hey, Helena Sorry to hear your parents died, Meet me tonight at 16th Avenue street or miss the Information I have to spare this once.."

Helena then replies

"Okay. Be there at midnight Okay Nygma SO STOP TEXTING ME.."

Bruce up behind her and asks " Is everything, Alright Helena?"

Helena then Answered " No Bruce, Listen to this, Nygma:" Hey, Helena Sorry to hear your parents died, Meet me tonight at 16th Avenue street or miss the Information I have to spare this once... Bruce I'm Scared should I go See him, Because i did tell him I'll be there at Midnight.."

Bruce then speaks up " Hold that question there, can't you hear that? *You and Bruce listen closer and hear music coming from the room the Joker is in..*"

Helena then answered, " It Sounds like music and it's Coming The Joker's room.."

Bruce and Helena Walk in and the Joker was still listening to it...

Joker was singing, Some but Stopped when he Noticed You and Bruce Where in there.

Joker then speaks up " What? It was Harley's Favorite Song, Called If Everybody Cared then Nobody would Die, Trickey Tune but Wrong Song For it I say.."

Bruce then rolls his eyes and speaks up " That's What I Would say, Trickey Tune but Wrong Song for it..."

Helena speaks up " Okay... Now Stop Talking About A song, and Joker Stop Listening and Singing to it, I Need to figure out if I should go See Nygma or not tonight and at 12 o clock, for his Information, he is going to spare just this once, Uh Fuck Who am I Kidding I like this Song, And When I was a Baby I remember Stupid MNM Pop songs, and Also, Bruce, I Found those at the Kitchen, Is there Something you want to tell me, Like Say if you Where my Real Dad, And if it was for a Good Reason then I Understand Why you left me.." She Spoke while walking out...

Bruce follows behind then speaks up " Yes, Helena I am Your dad, and There is a Good reason Why I left you, I knew if I kept you I was going to put you in danger.."

Helena then speaks up " Oh.. Okay I Get it, To me, It looks like You saying I'm to Weak to protect my self for your information, Bruce I'm Lead Commander in The FBI."

Bruce then speaks up again " I knew you would not understand.."

Helena then speaks up Again " I do Understand Dad, Just Uh... Why Should I Tell you Anything that happened to me When I was a little bit older than 6 months old..."

Bruce then speaks up again " Helena, I do Understand Loud and Clear, Your Nocturnal Other Kids Use to make fun of me at School to, They All thought I was like a Rich Son of a Gun, Well Yeah I am Rich, But to me Money Ain't Everything in Life, I found that Out when My parents died, Its the People you have in life who Matter the most, Like You matter to me Helena So does Alfred, and Also Joker.."

Helena responds back " You matter to me to dad, I don't Know Alfred fully, I know Joker fully, I find out this Now, Also Dad hope you did not forget when I was born, otherwise I will have to tell you tomorrow is my Birthday and I'll be 17..."

Bruce then laughed while he responded, " No Helena I did not forget, I got your car parked outside of this House right Now, It's a 16 Fire Berg, Such a Beautiful Thing it is, Just Like you My Daughter.."

Helena then responded while smiling " Thanks, Dad I'll remember this till I'm 20 or I don't Know..."

Alfred comes in and says " Master Wayne Sir, What is All the Laughing and Commotion all about..?"

Bruce then responded while grinning again " Well... Alfred Helena Found out I was Her Dad, And I at least remembered somebody's birthday, So I parked her 16 Fire berg outside for her birthday tomorrow, Then She said she'll remember this Till she is 20 or she does not know.."

Helena then grinned again while responded to that " Dad, You Know I'm Right Here, Right I could have Told him that Myself.."

Alfred then responded, " Well Good for you Master Wayne Sir, But Where is All that Music and Singing coming from?"

Helena answered, " Oh.. Its the Joker, Listening to If Everybody Cared then nobody would Die, Since it's Harleys Favorite song, Hold a second.."

Helena texts Harley saying.

"Hey Harley Joker is here at Bruce Manor with me, and My Dad, Maybe he Will Let you stay With him, He is Listening to If Everybody Cared then nobody Would Die.."

Harley then text back

Harley:"Aww My Puddin is listening to my Favourite song and Singing it, I'm 3 houses away, Be there in Oh Who am I Kidding, I'm outside. Open the door Please.."

Helena then asks " Dad, We've Got a Guest, Who is my friend can she stay With the Joker?"

Bruce then answers " Sure.."

Helena then opens the door and responds " Thanks, Dad, Also Thanks Harley For Coming! Joker is this Way.."

Bruce then answers " Hold the Phone, Where has she been hiding out?"

Helena then answers " Why SHOULD I TELL YOU?"

Helena then responds " Come on Harley.."

Harley Follows Helena.

Helena then Opens the door and responds " Joker, I've got a Guest for You?"

Harley then comes in and responds " Puddin! I missed You!"

Joker Groans then responds " Princess?! I missed you too! Where Have You Been?"


	3. love of my life fell on my porch

Bruce then speaks toward Helena " Hey, Helena you've been Offle quite Since yesterday, Has a Cat got your Tong?"

Helena then speaks toward Bruce " No, Bruce a Cat Does not Have My Tong, But when it does I'll Kick you in your Ass."

Bruce then speaks back toward Helena while Chuckling " You Wish, You Could Kick my Ass."

Joker then comes in and looks at Bruce and Helena then speaks up " What Is going on?"

Bruce then answers " I asked since Helena has been Offle quite since yesterday if a Cat got her tong.."

She then told me " No, Bruce a Cat Does not Have my Tong, But when it does She'll Kick Me in My Ass.."

I Then Responded toward that while chucking " You Wish, You could Kick My ass."

Bruce then added, " Then you Came in."

Joker then Started Chuckling After hearing those word's come out of Bruce's mouth then he Responds" You Guys, Need to stop acting like 2-year-olds..."

Helena then responds " You Know, Joker I Could Kick Your Ass After I Kick Bruce's Ass Because you Know your not supposed to be up!"

Joker then responds while laughing some more." You, Know Missy, The Reason why I Want to Try to be normal, It's hard to be normal When It's Boring Sitting Down."

Helena then responds toward him " I Know What You Mean, But If you don't Listen I'll Flip you Over then Kick your Ass then flip you over my back again, Then Punch you Now Sit The Hell Down!"

Three Hours Later...

Alfred then comes in and responds " Time for Lunch!"

Helena then Grinned then responds " I Learned myself how to Cook, Just One time I saw an Image of a Man, A Women, and a Young Boy, I do not know who they where, I Thought I was Asleep but It felt like I was awake but I knew I was , If I Could Walk on those floor's, It May been the past, The Young Boy was playing With some of his toys, When I leaned down toward him I saw him grinning, I knew he was having a Blast, Then a young man Like you just came from somewhere, but Probably Shopping, I Want to forget I Ever saw those two young Falks with their son, Who had lived and had to watch Those Falks Die, I Have to Wonder is he Still Alive Today?"

Alfred froze still He dropped the bowl, and was tong Tied.

Helena then speaks up again " Alfred? Earth to Alfred?"

Helena then walks out of the of what Just Happened to Alfred, Was it Something she said, Nah it couldn't be or could it?

Bruce then responds toward Alfred " What happened."

Alfred then says " Master Wayne Sir I Think she can see that Past, Listen to this.."

He then repeats what Helena told him " I Learned myself how to Cook, Just One time I saw an Image of a Man, A Women, and a Young Boy, I do not know who they where, I Thought I was Asleep but It felt like I was awake but I knew I was , If I Could Walk on those floor's, It May been the past, The Young Boy was playing With some of his toys, When I leaned down toward him I saw him grinning, I knew he was having a Blast, Then a young man Like you just came from somewhere, but Probably Shopping, I Want to forget I Ever saw those two young Falks with their son, Who had lived and had to watch Those Falks Die, I Have to Wonder is he Still Alive Today?"

Alfred then responds " That is her exact words She told me before she left, She Saw you, Your Farther and Mom, Ask her what they were doing that day.."

Bruce then responds " I might as well."

2 Mintues later..

*Knock Knock..*

Helena opens the door to see Bruce there she then responds " Yes what do you want?"

Bruce then answer " I want to know what the 2 older folkers where doing?"

Helena then Responded, " Come in and Sit down then I'll Tell you.."

Bruce sits down, then Helena Answers, " When I walked toward the Women, I saw her Cooking Food, And While she was humming a tune *Helena then hums the tune the women did*, But then I noticed the Farther was Reading the NewsPaper, While listening to Music on an Old Radio, And he was also Shacking his Foot toward the music and, Was Grinning.."

Bruce then responds " Helena, Those where my Parents, That was me when I was a Boy, And Yes You where correct, I saw my Dad and Mom Die, I was eight then, That man that walked in, It was Alfred.."

Helena then responds " I guess, That's Why I Felt like crying, I Could even touch You, and them But if I did it would mess the Timeline, from back then and now, So I Left it alone, I may have Said something also Known as "Everything Will be Alright You'll See.." She said *While biting her bottom lip.*

Helena then added " But It did not ruin anything, Somebody Else was there, I could tell they were about to say it, Dad I Hope you are not Mad at all.."

Bruce then responds " I'm Not mad, Just Concerned, Of Why you Never Told me you Could do That? Has this happen more than once?"

Helena then responds " yes, It has I also Saw the Night of Batman and Someone else Fighting, and that Someone else fell into a Can of Green Liquid, and It was the Joker I Bet, I was given the Option to Save him or leave him, From Someone Sounding Like a Women Who I had seen before, But She was a Ghost, I think she was your mom, She was there watching Batman, She disliked his Move and was Standing there, I Saw a Tear Run Down her Face, I was scared So I did nothing.."

Author Note- Hope you Like this Chapter This chapter is only on here not on any other site!

P.S Hope you Comment and Vote, I have Quite a lot of word on here, its a total of 1,078 Words!

Thanks again, Author.


	4. Cat got your tong

Helena wakes up Weaving again, She then walks toward the Bathroom the Joker walks in behind her and Speaks up " Helena you need to rest, I'll Tell Bruce That it is Happening Again After just a Day Passing where your not doing this."

Helena then responds " No! Don't tell him yet, If he know's He'll I Just Don't Feel Right Telling Him, It's like He's hiding something from me, But If you promise not to tell, I'll Tell you What is wrong, With me."

Joker then responds a little louder " What You know what is really Wrong with you!?"

Helena then responds while sitting down a tear flows down her face " I... I'm Poised, I Don't Know how it happened but, There is Poison in my veins and it is making me Weave Like this, Promise me, Joker, I Mean Promise me That you'll NOT Tell him This Until I Find out what he is hiding from me, Then I'll Tell him myself, And until then I'll Suffer."

Joker then responds " Fine, I'll not tell him." He says while a grin shows after he Leaves the room.

2 Hours after Speaking With Helena.

The Joker then knocks on Bruce's door and responds " Bruce, We need to speak Private, I'm not Joking Its Important..?"

Bruce then responds " How Important, Can it be but if you say so, We can Talk it over in the Bat Cave... The Cameras are in their also..."

Joker then responds " Helena... Helena... She is Poisoned, She told me That she was Poisoned sometime, And I promised her I was not going to tell you Until She Found out What your hiding from her and I Kindda went behind her back and Told You, Now Promise me You'll Tell Her Bruce that Your Batman, Otherwise She said That she will keep with all the Pain that the Poison is giving her, Bruce The Poison Is slowly getting to her heart, but not just that but also Breaking her bones Piece by Piece, Oh Almost forgot to tell you, Tonight around 11 o clock she may die.."

Bruce then yells " WHAT! I Can't Lose my Daughter, I mean it I never adopted her I was Married for a little bit, and Out Came her, Then Her mother abandoned me and her both, I mean she Left her 2-month child, And That was when I knew she was Starving She needed a Mom's Milk, so I Wanted to leave her, But I kept her and she then was 6 months old, She Was worse than before I Then knew I had no other choice but to leave her,And then one Stormy Night I Found Sweet Alena As I nicknamed her, On the Street Where her so-called parents died, I knew it was her when I saw her Twilight Blue eyes, I Had to Lie and Bring her Back, Well I have Resure Poison, I'll Hide it in this drink, So Now Joker Give it to Alena I'm not Joking Go Before it's too late, I'm Not losing Another person!"

Joker Gives Helena A Drank Unsure that she Drank the Cure, the poison left her body..."

Later Helena Fell asleep...

Bruce then speaks toward Alena " Helena, I Need to tell you This, I had to Cure you Because, You would have died last night, Also I'm The one who Took you here, I'm B-A-T-M-A-N.."

Helena then responds " It's Fine Dad, Also I knew you Looked Familiar, Also I wanted to be Alive rather than dead, So I can spend time with you.."

Helena then added " I Knew nothing of this Poison until i took Blood samples each day, Even though it made me weaker i Still did it, I Saw from taking new samples of my blood how it changed super fast in the last few days, From Then on I knew I must have something, I Took it on myself to find out what it is, And it Should Positive as a poison, It Looks like A Related Something the Joker fell into, I Should Know I've Been Working on all of his Crimes Mostly, Including When I was never an FBI, It was easy not being caught But I also knew it was wrong, I Even Saw some stuff I Never want to see again, And No I will never Speak of it, It's Still quite in Progress, I need a Laptop To finish That Work, But I can tell That He likes you, And You Like him, How I Know this is I Got Him too Much Drunk and he Almost, Broke His glass That is the last Drank I ever have with him, Since I accidentally Saw him shoot some People * she says while squinting her eyes closed while saying those words* Okay.. What How Did I get into This Conversation Of my Business with you, When It's My Case and Mine Only! I need to Stop Fucking Up on that."

Helena then grabs the Laptop of her's and

Writes on Jokers Case

" Day 23, A Few Days ago, I went into one of Joker's Gang Club's, He is Almost Kind to Women But he needs to work on that side of him, But anyway, as far as I know, I Got Him too much drunk and he almost, Broke His glass he drank out of, That is the last Time i ever drank with him, Then While he was Drunk I accidentally Saw him shoot some people, He then Came over toward me and asked me to Rate his Master Piece before he knew it, He thought I was there But I was slicker and Ran away from the Drunken Joker himself without being shot, All I heard was his words being " Aww Man, I Killed Those people for her and she runs Away From me and not Rating my Master Piece all Well.."

She then enters the subscription and Screams " UH! WHy Was I so Stupid to Allow the Joker and me TO DRANK, Till we were drunk, I Still don't Know I got away Since I was Carrying A Fucking Knife that Could have Stabbed me through my Fucking Ass Heart.."

Joker comes into see me on my Work laptop I stare up at him, He then responds " I Heard you Yell, Like me and you did something together and it went farther then expected?"

Helena then yells " YES, There you go, I thought you fucking Forgot Joker, Yes Me and you Got Drunk, a few days ago before Bruce found me, And you almost broke your fucking glass, then you said toward me " Lizzy, I Think me and you need to be outside for a Few Fucking minutes then that went into hours when we found some fucking Men, That was hitting on an Old lady, You then killed them, and The Old Lady screamed and Had a Heart Attack, then you Turned around to ask me about the rating of your fucking masterpiece, Before i started running faster i heard you say " Lizzy, What Rating do you rate this Master Piece i Made for you?" I then started running faster and I tripped some even with a Knife in my short pocked it was a Wonder I was not Fucking Stabbed,With me Tripping while Drunk, Now get your fucking Bastered Ass Out of here."

Joker then responds " Lizzy, I know that Night, But please Liz Can we Try this over again.."

Helena flipped and softly put it on a pillow and responds " Only Joker Since You said Please.."

*She then bites softly his neck while kissing him, soon they loose breath they stop and breath..*

Joker then says " Okay See you Tomorrow Lover.."

_Author Note: Oh My gosh farer then the chapter before

P.S Please heart and vote, Has Sex at the last Because, Wanted to make the Best for the last It has 1,345 words total!

Hope you like it~Author


	5. The truth behind the mask

Helena wakes up Weaving again, She then walks toward the Bathroom the Joker walks in behind her and Speaks up " Helena you need to rest, I'll Tell Bruce That it is Happening Again After just a Day Passing where your not doing this."

Helena then responds " No! Don't tell him yet, If he know's He'll I Just Don't Feel Right Telling Him, It's like He's hiding something from me, But If you promise not to tell, I'll Tell you What is wrong, With me."

Joker then responds a little louder " What You know what is really Wrong with you!?"

Helena then responds while sitting down a tear flows down her face " I... I'm Poised, I Don't Know how it happened but, There is Poison in my veins and it is making me Weave Like this, Promise me, Joker, I Mean Promise me That you'll NOT Tell him This Until I Find out what he is hiding from me, Then I'll Tell him myself, And until then I'll Suffer."

Joker then responds " Fine, I'll not tell him." He says while a grin shows after he Leaves the room.

2 Hours after Speaking With Helena.

The Joker then knocks on Bruce's door and responds " Bruce, We need to speak Private, I'm not Joking Its Important..?"

Bruce then responds " How Important, Can it be but if you say so, We can Talk it over in the Bat Cave... The Cameras are in their also..."

Joker then responds " Helena... Helena... She is Poisoned, She told me That she was Poisoned sometime, And I promised her I was not going to tell you Until She Found out What your hiding from her and I Kindda went behind her back and Told You, Now Promise me You'll Tell Her Bruce that Your Batman, Otherwise She said That she will keep with all the Pain that the Poison is giving her, Bruce The Poison Is slowly getting to her heart, but not just that but also Breaking her bones Piece by Piece, Oh Almost forgot to tell you, Tonight around 11 o clock she may die.."

Bruce then yells " WHAT! I Can't Lose my Daughter, I mean it I never adopted her I was Married for a little bit, and Out Came her, Then Her mother abandoned me and her both, I mean she Left her 2-month child, And That was when I knew she was Starving She needed a Mom's Milk, so I Wanted to leave her, But I kept her and she then was 6 months old, She Was worse than before I Then knew I had no other choice but to leave her,And then one Stormy Night I Found Sweet Alena As I nicknamed her, On the Street Where her so-called parents died, I knew it was her when I saw her Twilight Blue eyes, I Had to Lie and Bring her Back, Well I have Resure Poison, I'll Hide it in this drink, So Now Joker Give it to Alena I'm not Joking Go Before it's too late, I'm Not losing Another person!"

Joker Gives Helena A Drank Unsure that she Drank the Cure, the poison left her body..."

Later Helena Fell asleep...

Bruce then speaks toward Alena " Helena, I Need to tell you This, I had to Cure you Because, You would have died last night, Also I'm The one who Took you here, I'm B-A-T-M-A-N.."

Helena then responds " It's Fine Dad, Also I knew you Looked Familiar, Also I wanted to be Alive rather than dead, So I can spend time with you.."

Helena then added " I Knew nothing of this Poison until i took Blood samples each day, Even though it made me weaker i Still did it, I Saw from taking new samples of my blood how it changed super fast in the last few days, From Then on I knew I must have something, I Took it on myself to find out what it is, And it Should Positive as a poison, It Looks like A Related Something the Joker fell into, I Should Know I've Been Working on all of his Crimes Mostly, Including When I was never an FBI, It was easy not being caught But I also knew it was wrong, I Even Saw some stuff I Never want to see again, And No I will never Speak of it, It's Still quite in Progress, I need a Laptop To finish That Work, But I can tell That He likes you, And You Like him, How I Know this is I Got Him too Much Drunk and he Almost, Broke His glass That is the last Drank I ever have with him, Since I accidentally Saw him shoot some People * she says while squinting her eyes closed while saying those words* Okay.. What How Did I get into This Conversation Of my Business with you, When It's My Case and Mine Only! I need to Stop Fucking Up on that."

Helena then grabs the Laptop of her's and

Writes on Jokers Case

" Day 23, A Few Days ago, I went into one of Joker's Gang Club's, He is Almost Kind to Women But he needs to work on that side of him, But anyway, as far as I know, I Got Him too much drunk and he almost, Broke His glass he drank out of, That is the last Time i ever drank with him, Then While he was Drunk I accidentally Saw him shoot some people, He then Came over toward me and asked me to Rate his Master Piece before he knew it, He thought I was there But I was slicker and Ran away from the Drunken Joker himself without being shot, All I heard was his words being " Aww Man, I Killed Those people for her and she runs Away From me and not Rating my Master Piece all Well.."

She then enters the subscription and Screams " UH! WHy Was I so Stupid to Allow the Joker and me TO DRANK, Till we were drunk, I Still don't Know I got away Since I was Carrying A Fucking Knife that Could have Stabbed me through my Fucking Ass Heart.."

Joker comes into see me on my Work laptop I stare up at him, He then responds " I Heard you Yell, Like me and you did something together and it went farther then expected?"

Helena then yells " YES, There you go, I thought you fucking Forgot Joker, Yes Me and you Got Drunk, a few days ago before Bruce found me, And you almost broke your fucking glass, then you said toward me " Lizzy, I Think me and you need to be outside for a Few Fucking minutes then that went into hours when we found some fucking Men, That was hitting on an Old lady, You then killed them, and The Old Lady screamed and Had a Heart Attack, then you Turned around to ask me about the rating of your fucking masterpiece, Before i started running faster i heard you say " Lizzy, What Rating do you rate this Master Piece i Made for you?" I then started running faster and I tripped some even with a Knife in my short pocked it was a Wonder I was not Fucking Stabbed,With me Tripping while Drunk, Now get your fucking Bastered Ass Out of here."

Joker then responds " Lizzy, I know that Night, But please Liz Can we Try this over again.."

Helena flipped and softly put it on a pillow and responds " Only Joker Since You said Please.."

*She then bites softly his neck while kissing him, soon they loose breath they stop and breath..*

Joker then says " Okay See you Tomorrow Lover.."

_Author Note: Oh My gosh farer then the chapter before

P.S Please heart and vote, Has Sex at the last Because, Wanted to make the Best for the last It has 1,333 words total!

Hope you like it~Author


	6. Love is a Drift Away

Sorry that it may have Some Errors and stuff But Hope you Like it! It will Continue tomorrow sorry it is very short, For now but tomorrow it will be added I promise.

Chapter 6-Love is a Drift Away

Helena Wakes Up Early That morning and Yawns to see that her room light was on..

She saw Bruce Beside her He then speaks up " Helena? Is there something important you want to say Like, Lets say That you and Joker had Sex.."

Helena then responded " Oh, Yes Me and Joker had Sex, Whats the Big Deal You had It Multiple Times, But it different ways Now for me, I do Straight Sex Now get out I Have to Change she yells at bruce.."

Bruce then laughs while responding " Okay Alena, My Princess Tell me when your dressed.."

Helena then yells " DAD, It Does not mean to Watch me It Means to Get out of the Room Fully! Now get your fucking Ass out I'm not Joking.."

Bruce then responds " Fine Alena Whatever you say.."

Joker comes in behind Helena and Watches Her get Dressed a Grinned Showed on his Face of Pleasure of Seeing His 16 year old lover being Fully Naked and no Nothing on, But Maybe Some Pants and Undes But that was it, He looked at her C-Cup and Smiled more...

Helena turned around and gasps then yelled " Again Joker, How the Fuck Did You Know I was in here, Did Bruce tell you? Also, Stop grinning your fucking Creeping me out, If you don't Speak up I'll Do a Secret move that will hurt but Also Tell Me what I want to hear, NOW SPEAK?!"

Joker then grinned and responded " I Got in here Because I'm a Light Weighed man, and I Hardly Make any noise also it was a Pleasure seeing you Boobies, Especially Since there C-Cups, Also Now I"m finishing watching my Cartoon a Pup Named Scooby Doo."

Helena then turned around again and responded " Awesome to Know Joker thats My Favorite Show as a Kid well Second Favorite since I used to Watch Batman & Robin, And sometimes The Show the Joker, Which was a Horror series they made about you, Fuck its Creeper that i last remembered now like i told, Bruce get THE FUCK OUT!"

Joker then responded " What ever you say my love, OH MY GOSH I'm Missing a Pup Named Scooby DOO!" *He looks and sees in back to boom a rang he then yells " NO! I'm Fucking Stupid Its Missed the begin, With Boogy Bone Bones! I can't Believe he has his own show with his sister who started taking it over with the Pup Named Scooby-Doo, especially when her brother has to play as red Harry who Fred Accuses all the time, Now "sleep Babe.."

Helena then yells " I Can't Sleep! I have to go to fucking work, I Cant believe I Love you and You Love Me, I Need Bruce To stay out of my Business also The show is back on, Red Harry just called to Fred that, Don't Blame anything on him since he is going to be out of the Country This week.."

Helena then walks out and goes to her car that is Practically Brand New, She Looks at the Car and Grins some more, then goes into it, and hops off to work...

Jim Then showed up and spoke "Wolf if you don't Feel good just tell me, and You can go Home I Could tell in Bruce's Voice he was telling the truth to me..."

Helena then responded toward Jim " Yes Jim, Bruce was telling the Truth I was not feeling good, and he was trying to find out what was wrong with me..."

Jim then responded, " Did they Find out what was wrong with you?"

Helena then responded " If I did not show up today that would be, because of I'm Died, Okay I was Poisoned Now Leave me Alone!"


	7. Love is a Drift Away Part 2

Author note!~~~

I hope you like it, 31 Views Thanks! But Sadly No Likes? am I do something Wrong or write, Comment and let me and then I'll Be taking up your Comments! and Making your tips into Chapters!

Thanks, Fang!

Previously~

Jim then speaks up " So Did they find out what was wrong with you?"

Helena then responds " If I did not come back then that meant I was dead, I was Poisoned SO SHUT UP!"

End

Helena Then stood there stunned at what happened she then mumbled " Oh My Gosh I just can't Believe I just yelled at Jim Gordon and Told him to Shut UP!? Why did he not slap me I needed to be slapped.?"

Jim then responded, " Wolf I did not slap you because I can not slap a Lady as Pretty as you and also Since you were pretty sick I'm not Firing you Either..."

Helena then responds " But Sir! I need to have something done for me, it was not right for me to yell at You like that, I should have thought before I did it, I should not have lost my temper either, Please sir do something toward me..."

Jim then responds " No Wolf, Sorry But I can not do anything You did not break any rules Toward me so No further then you may go home, See you tomorrow..."

Helena stood there froze, Then you went home and was there less than 20 minutes.

Alfred then asks " Whats Wrong Helena?"

Helena then responds " Can you tell dad this, That You Know Jim, How if you disrespect an officer you'll lose your job or Get slapped, Well He did nothing toward me, Like Your supposed to do, all he did was like No Wolf, Sorry but I can not do anything you did not break any rules toward me so No further then you may go home, See you tomorrow..."

Helena then added " But I Broke a rule I yelled at Him?! And he Let me go Free and Keep my job, and not get fired, I Said Shut up toward him and In front of more and I kept my job... I mean I kept it, Whats so special for me to keep my job as Commander Wolf, I Know I've been on the fucking News a lot, With the Joker and I Capture him Also, Just tell me one thing one thing, How can he not get mad at me like he does Batman, And all his other officers including his Daughter, but when I do something Wrong he, goes Like oh, NO you did not break a rule, no You did not do anything Wrong..."

Alfred then responds " I do not know, Helena I do not know.."

Bruce was told...

Later on That Night

Joker comes into the room and Stares at Helena sleeping Peacefully He then thinks "Now's My Chance to Sleep with her and have Sex..."

Helena Wakes up and Gasps to see Joker Standing there at the door Frame she then says " Jack What are you doing Here in my room and at 10 o clock at night?"

Joker responded while a big ugly grinned showed " Liz, I wanted to spend some more Sexy Time with you before I go back with Harley."

Joker then added, " Not just that, Because your dad Bruce will not like it at all..."

Helena then responds " Dude, if he did not Like it then why did he not shove you at already, Also He found out about it and asked me and so I Told him and He did not say a word at all about me having Sex with you nor did he get mad at me for it either so I know he has no problem with me and you being together."

Joker then nodded while smiling and responded: " Ok Cool, Wait WHAT!? Bruce knows about it How though?"

Helena then answered " I forgot to tell you That He has Camera's Around this Place, Including in this room.." *You then grin*

Joker then questioned, " Why are you Grinning?"

Helena then answered " I forgot I can hack, Into The Camera Place I don't Care if he gets Mad at me, At all for Hacking into his Camera's, It's Just Funny What he uses as his Laptop Password..."


	8. Hacking Bruces Laptop!

Helena looks up and responds " Dad, I'm Sorry I Should have told you, But I did not want Anybody thinking I was Lying, I still can not believe they even Beaten me on my Birthdays No Joke, But only my friend Amy She, would come over and pick me up, on all my Birthdays, And when she saw All the Marks she was acting very mad and i knew she was upset she even would tell me Why did you not run away, Before this Happened Helena No Girl should be beaten from the age 4 all the way to age 15 or maybe 16 (Sorry if this really did happen toward you...) Most of the time I would just look at Her like, No Amy Just No There are worse things than being Beaten half of your life..."

Bruce looks at Helena and questions " So Wait, You were beaten after I dropped you off..."

Helena then answers " Yes I was beaten at the age of 3 well 4 since my birthday was the next day, The kids would always look at me and think I was a weirdo a creep, Even some would call me a Bitch, I did not care a freaking bit on what they called me, I did not care they called me a Jackass or so for, And Now I just feel tired of talking of this..."

Helena then walks away, Mumbling " I wish I did Save Amy so I could tell her the great news.."

Bruce knocks on the door while speaking " Helena, Honey May I come in?"

Helena then answers " What for, To make me more pissed or more depressed and make me feel more upset for doing what I did, So what is it Dad?"

Bruce comes in and answers " Why did you not tell me this earlier?"

Helena then answers " I already Told you!, I told you because I thought you where going to be mad at me, So may you please leave While i Punch a Fucking Whole in this Dang Wall.."

Bruce walks out with his head down and says toward Alfred...

"What is freaking Going on with her? I know she misses her friend, then hacks into my laptop and Now she tells me she was beaten then says she was scared, And Now she is Punching a Whole in the Wall, After Asking me What do i want it for, To make her more pissed or more depressed and Make her feel more upset for doing what she did, She then adds So what is it dad.."

Alfred then answers " Well Master Wayne, I Believe she is Pissed off, and mad at her self for not saving her Friend Amy and also for Hacking your laptop and also for not doing Something useful so she does not have to be beaten, But those have pasted so the Option is She is totally Pissed to the Fuck off..."

Bruce then gasps and responds " Freak Alfred I did not know you for the Cussing Kind are you alright?"

Alfred then answers " Yes Master Wayne Sir I'm Alright, I know I hardly Cuss or say any bad words but For the Mood, she is I had to say them otherwise it would be a Big Fat Lie..."

Joker then comes out and says " What Is going on, All I see is a Hand Go Through a Room Wall, and it was Normal I mean No Blood at all on it and, They kept on doing it and I had not heard any Broken bone cracks for that hand either, Bruce Please Do Not say it is your daughter If it is, then Fuck Bruce who in the heck did you Marry and have that child with? Did you have it with wonder woman, Because Her hand is Completly Clean, and there is a big Fucking Whole in the Wall and her hand is not Broken nor Bloody!?

Bruce then answers " Okay, Strange first I find Alfred Cussing after my Daughter tells me she was beaten then She is not bleeding nor is her hand Broken after making Obviously a BIg Fucking Whole in the wall."

Author Note:

Alfred is Cussing! Never se him do it!

Words total 705!


	9. Hacking Bruces Laptop part 2!

Bruces P.O.V

Helena then yells " Ah Yes you are, get your Ass back in bed."

I look at her with anger but I just listen Because it was True I was Hurting But, I'm Going be sitting down on the Day when Joker and Harleen Leave and Alfred is not Acting like Himself at All While Cussing?!

Helena then responds " I Mean it, Dad, if I find You out of that bed I'm Kicking your Ass and That's no Figure of Speech, And even then I did have a Surprise for you But Ah, You need not know of The Such, either way, its Dad ain't Nice, *you say while grinning then adds* Oh Shoot Gave you to much info."

I then look at her and notice what she said then I gasps and Respond " What you're Pregnant! Who is the father?"

Helena then answers " B-I-N-G-O also I Never said who the Father was because I want you to figure it out also I can't help it Oh, where oh where can my baby be?

The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this were out on a date in my daddy's car  
We hadn't driven very far  
There in the road, up straight ahead  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead  
I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass  
The painful scream that I heard , where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this I woke up, the rain was pourin' down  
There were people standing all around  
Something warm runnin' in my eyes  
But somehow I found my baby that night  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said  
"Hold me, darling, just a little while."  
I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I would miss  
But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight  
I lost my love, my life that , where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.  
Oh, oh."

Bruce then grins and hops in also " Oh, where oh where can my baby be?

The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this were out on a date in my daddy's car  
We hadn't driven very far  
There in the road, up straight ahead  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead  
I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass  
The painful scream that I heard , where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this I woke up, the rain was pourin' down  
There were people standing all around  
Something warm runnin' in my eyes  
But somehow I found my baby that night  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said  
"Hold me, darling, just a little while."  
I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I would miss  
But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight  
I lost my love, my life that , where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.  
Oh, oh."

Alfred came in while grinning and speaking up " Aww Like Farther like daughter while singing Together, On Where oh where can my baby be..."

I then Jump and speak up " Alfred, Guess what! Helena is Pregnant, She ain't telling me who the father of the baby is..."

Alfred then responds " Congratulations Master Wayne Sir, Mrs. Halena I know you will be a great mother."

I then ask her " Helena do you think the Father Knows you are pregnant?"

Helena then answers " Yes I bet he know's Because he, has always wanted a Child..."

I then ask " So Helena my Daughter what are you going name them or she/ he or both or what ever..."

Helena then answers " I have one name it is Cassia, But Then I had a boy name and it was Bruce then Maybe, Max or Angel or Sadie, Or Scarlet, I do not Know really I like Cassia and Sadie and Scarlet and Bruce and Max and Angel, But i can't Have all those kids but i know i can have triplets and more then that, Or i can adopt but I like having it as my own..."

I then answered " Helena, Honey it does not always have to be Your own, like say you birthed it, It does not matter if you adopted it, All that matters is that Your their parents and they Trust and Like you..."

Helena then answers " Yes Dad/ Brucie I know, But I do not know when they are she / he or both or the triplets are due, I know I'm Pregnant but not have amount..."

I then answered " Well, You need rest My Daughter Helena.."

Helena's P.O.V / Your P.O.V

Bruce then Answered " Well, You need Rest my Daughter Helena..."

I then answered " Yes Dad/ Brucie i Know, So do you, Because you have a Hurt ankle and NO, I mean No Batman work tonight because if i find out you did any of that I'm Kicking your ass and then Maybe, Kicking you out the window..."

Bruce then answered " Oh Helena my sweet daughter, You Wish you Could Kick My ass and Maybe Kick me out the Window but that's all in your dreams meaning Sad to say its never going to happen your never going to get to Kick my Ass or Kick me out the window..."

I then Answer back in a cocky tone " You See if i do or don't If you Get out as batman, You'll See when you get Fucking Back! I'm Not joking Now! I'm Worse then you Are Brucie/Dad Don't Get me Mad, Well to late, I'm Mad, So Sad to say I may Kick you ass worse then i was interupted to do, Now i say This don't DO A FUCKING BAT..."

Bruce then laughs and responds " Don't do a Fucking Bat, What does that mean, Are you just being a dump Ass or being Plain Dumb?"

I then answer " I... I-I Know what is wrong with you..."

Author note:

Words total: 1,134 Also What does Helena Aka You Know about Bruce keep reading to find out!

Fang!


	10. Where oh where can my babe be?

Helena looks up and responds " Dad, I'm Sorry I Should have told you, But I did not want Anybody thinking I was Lying, I still can not believe they even Beaten me on my Birthdays No Joke, But only my friend Amy She, would come over and pick me up, on all my Birthdays, And when she saw All the Marks she was acting very mad and i knew she was upset she even would tell me Why did you not run away, Before this Happened Helena No Girl should be beaten from the age 4 all the way to age 15 or maybe 16 (Sorry if this really did happen toward you...) Most of the time I would just look at Her like, No Amy Just No There are worse things than being Beaten half of your life..."

Bruce looks at Helena and questions " So Wait, You were beaten after I dropped you off..."

Helena then answers " Yes I was beaten at the age of 3 well 4 since my birthday was the next day, The kids would always look at me and think I was a weirdo a creep, Even some would call me a Bitch, I did not care a freaking bit on what they called me, I did not care they called me a Jackass or so for, And Now I just feel tired of talking of this..."

Helena then walks away, Mumbling " I wish I did Save Amy so I could tell her the great news.."

Bruce knocks on the door while speaking " Helena, Honey May I come in?"

Helena then answers " What for, To make me more pissed or more depressed and make me feel more upset for doing what I did, So what is it Dad?"

Bruce comes in and answers " Why did you not tell me this earlier?"

Helena then answers " I already Told you!, I told you because I thought you where going to be mad at me, So may you please leave While i Punch a Fucking Whole in this Dang Wall.."

Bruce walks out with his head down and says toward Alfred...

"What is freaking Going on with her? I know she misses her friend, then hacks into my laptop and Now she tells me she was beaten then says she was scared, And Now she is Punching a Whole in the Wall, After Asking me What do i want it for, To make her more pissed or more depressed and Make her feel more upset for doing what she did, She then adds So what is it dad.."

Alfred then answers " Well Master Wayne, I Believe she is Pissed off, and mad at her self for not saving her Friend Amy and also for Hacking your laptop and also for not doing Something useful so she does not have to be beaten, But those have pasted so the Option is She is totally Pissed to the Fuck off..."

Bruce then gasps and responds " Freak Alfred I did not know you for the Cussing Kind are you alright?"

Alfred then answers " Yes Master Wayne Sir I'm Alright, I know I hardly Cuss or say any bad words but For the Mood, she is I had to say them otherwise it would be a Big Fat Lie..."

Joker then comes out and says " What Is going on, All I see is a Hand Go Through a Room Wall, and it was Normal I mean No Blood at all on it and, They kept on doing it and I had not heard any Broken bone cracks for that hand either, Bruce Please Do Not say it is your daughter If it is, then Fuck Bruce who in the heck did you Marry and have that child with? Did you have it with wonder woman, Because Her hand is Completly Clean, and there is a big Fucking Whole in the Wall and her hand is not Broken nor Bloody!?

Bruce then answers " Okay, Strange first I find Alfred Cussing after my Daughter tells me she was beaten then She is not bleeding nor is her hand Broken after making Obviously a BIg Fucking Whole in the wall."

Author Note:

Alfred is Cussing! You Never see him do it!

Words total 705!


	11. Worst day of my lifeBest day!

Author note:

Wondering Why the Title is Called Kiss my Ass ?! You're Find out!, Now on to Reading/Writing!.

Aka its a HeadSHOT! First Headshot...

Bruces P.O.V

I Then stair at her upset but i then nod I then respond " Why does Joker Trust you more then me?"

Helena then responds " Idk Maybe Because you let him fall into a Fucking Ass Liquid and turned him into what he is today..."

I then respond with a pissed of mood "Well. I"m Sorry My daughter, If you hate me then you Can Kiss my ass for all I care, Better yet I'm..."

Helena then yells " YOUR WHAT! Your what Dad, *Groans then responds* I think its happening"

_Helena P.O.V / Your P.O.V

You wake up and you see Bruce holding Triplets, The doctor then sees you are awake and says " Oh, Mrs.. Um The Triplets are 4, of maybe 5 i think 5 or was it 6, The doctor then says Yes Six... 3 boys, 3 three girls What will there names be?"

You then reply," Umm, for a Boy Thomas Wayne, Scarlett Wayne, Skylar Wayne, Isabella Wayne, Bruce Wayne, And Jason Wayne..."

Bruce then says " What You Name a Child of your's After me.."

I Then reply " Yes, I did Where is Older Jason Anyway?"

Bruce then says " Oh, In the hallway, I can't Hold all these 6 kiddos, Also you were out for 4 days, You lost a lot of blood, But You can also still have Children But Dang, Hey, Hey No Skylar Leave the purse alone."

I then reply while smiling " Well, I'm Glad you are Good at that.."

Bruce then adds " Oh, They are fine there not Starving at all, but Man Does Bruce the one you named after me, Hit Hard so I nicknamed him Brice.."

I then ask " Why Not Batman, lol.."

Bruce then responds blankly " Really Helena, Just Really, No Need for that, Brice is fine he likes it but, He Won't Stop Hitting me, He is very Naughty."

Jason comes in and smiles while speaking up " Well I'm Glad to see you up Helena, And as for Brice, Skylar, Scarlett, Isabella Little Jay and Thomas, They do Need to stop Keeping me up at night, also, Helena, I nicknamed the one you named after me Little Jay, Because Jay is Short for Jason, And it fits him Very much So, Damian Is a Demon.."

When Damian heard that he yells after running in " Am Not! Jason, TWERP!"

I just laid there and rolled my eyes in an act of fighting with words, would like ever going to get to a point, It never has as far as I see is them always rolling down the hill that Jack and Jill feel from after Jack pumped his head trying to get a Pale of water.

Bruce then responds " Okay Boy's Break it up Before you Wake up The Kiddo's Known as Brice, Little Jay, Thomas, Scarlett, Isabella, and Skylar Because I Want them to sleep so I can Sleep."

I then look at him like okay so you never tell me the kids were always keeping you up at night.

Author Note:

Thanks for reading sorry this is short! Chapter 14 is where Helena/You has her kids, Words total is 572 words I hope you like it!

Thanks, The Author Aka

I Hope you enjoyed this...

The Question of this Chapter:

Why Do Jason and Damian Always Fight?

My Answer:

Because they never get along.

Reader's Answer:

P.S I'll Wait!

Thanks Again


	12. Worst day of my life, Reveling the past

Bruces P.O.V

Helena then yells " Ah Yes you are, get your Ass back in bed."

I look at her with anger but I just listen Because it was True I was Hurting But, I'm Going be sitting down on the Day when Joker and Harleen Leave and Alfred is not Acting like Himself at All While Cussing?!

Helena then responds " I Mean it, Dad, if I find You out of that bed I'm Kicking your Ass and That's no Figure of Speech, And even then I did have a Surprise for you But Ah, You need not know of The Such, either way, its Dad ain't Nice, *you say while grinning then adds* Oh Shoot Gave you to much info."

I then look at her and notice what she said then I gasps and Respond " What you're Pregnant! Who is the father?"

Helena then answers " B-I-N-G-O also I Never said who the Father was because I want you to figure it out also I can't help it Oh, where oh where can my baby be?

The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this were out on a date in my daddy's car  
We hadn't driven very far  
There in the road, up straight ahead  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead  
I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass  
The painful scream that I heard , where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this I woke up, the rain was pourin' down  
There were people standing all around  
Something warm runnin' in my eyes  
But somehow I found my baby that night  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said  
"Hold me, darling, just a little while."  
I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I would miss  
But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight  
I lost my love, my life that , where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.  
Oh, oh."

Bruce then grins and hops in also " Oh, where oh where can my baby be?

The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this were out on a date in my daddy's car  
We hadn't driven very far  
There in the road, up straight ahead  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead  
I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass  
The painful scream that I heard , where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this I woke up, the rain was pourin' down  
There were people standing all around  
Something warm runnin' in my eyes  
But somehow I found my baby that night  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said  
"Hold me, darling, just a little while."  
I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I would miss  
But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight  
I lost my love, my life that , where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.  
Oh, oh."

Alfred came in while grinning and speaking up " Aww Like Farther like daughter while singing Together, On Where oh where can my baby be..."

I then Jump and speak up " Alfred, Guess what! Helena is Pregnant, She ain't telling me who the father of the baby is..."

Alfred then responds " Congratulations Master Wayne Sir, Mrs. Halena I know you will be a great mother."

I then ask her " Helena do you think the Father Knows you are pregnant?"

Helena then answers " Yes I bet he know's Because he, has always wanted a Child..."

I then ask " So Helena my Daughter what are you going name them or she/ he or both or what ever..."

Helena then answers " I have one name it is Cassia, But Then I had a boy name and it was Bruce then Maybe, Max or Angel or Sadie, Or Scarlet, I do not Know really I like Cassia and Sadie and Scarlet and Bruce and Max and Angel, But i can't Have all those kids but i know i can have triplets and more then that, Or i can adopt but I like having it as my own..."

I then answered " Helena, Honey it does not always have to be Your own, like say you birthed it, It does not matter if you adopted it, All that matters is that Your their parents and they Trust and Like you..."

Helena then answers " Yes Dad/ Brucie I know, But I do not know when they are she / he or both or the triplets are due, I know I'm Pregnant but not have amount..."

I then answered " Well, You need rest My Daughter Helena.."

Helena's P.O.V / Your P.O.V

Bruce then Answered " Well, You need Rest my Daughter Helena..."

I then answered " Yes Dad/ Brucie i Know, So do you, Because you have a Hurt ankle and NO, I mean No Batman work tonight because if i find out you did any of that I'm Kicking your ass and then Maybe, Kicking you out the window..."

Bruce then answered " Oh Helena my sweet daughter, You Wish you Could Kick My ass and Maybe Kick me out the Window but that's all in your dreams meaning Sad to say its never going to happen your never going to get to Kick my Ass or Kick me out the window..."

I then Answer back in a cocky tone " You See if i do or don't If you Get out as batman, You'll See when you get Fucking Back! I'm Not joking Now! I'm Worse then you Are Brucie/Dad Don't Get me Mad, Well to late, I'm Mad, So Sad to say I may Kick you ass worse then i was interupted to do, Now i say This don't DO A FUCKING BAT..."

Bruce then laughs and responds " Don't do a Fucking Bat, What does that mean, Are you just being a dump Ass or being Plain Dumb?"

I then answer " I... I-I Know what is wrong with you..."

Author note:

Words total: 1,134 Also What does Helena Aka You Know about Bruce keep reading to find out!

Fang!


	13. Asking the Devil

Previously

Bruce then speaks up " I don't Know Helena, my daughter, I Don't know."

Helenas P.O.V / Your P.O.V

Bruce then speaks up " I don't Know Helena, My Daughter i don't Know.."

I then ask " Should I Ask him, I Mean Jack himself?"

I then pick up my phone and Start Texting Jack/Joker

Me:"Hey Jack, Why am i the only one you told about your name/ Your real Past?"

Jack/Joker:"Because I Owed you for saving my Ass in school, and also because everybody knows me for the Jokester and Laughing Stock and Lying Stock I am Good for, So I told you for that reason because I knew nobody else would believe me at all..."

Me:"Oh, Well I Just Told Bruce/My dad About your past and real name he told me I should ask you this, also I Got another Case to work on about You Jack/Joker, But not just you Also Harley/Harleen and also My Own Dad, So Weird."

Jack/Joker:"You What!, Oh that's good to know, But Why did you tell him my real name and the past?"

Me:"Oh, Well He Believed me, Nobody was Called I Also told him if he told anybody of your passed I Would Kick his ass a second time and also throw him out a Window a Second time, After all, he did hurt his Ankle and he did not Listen so I did it, I Kicked His ass and Threw him out his Bedroom Window... But Alfred is Now Pissed at me for doing that, I Don't Really Care, But Now he know's not To underestimate a Woman/ 18-year-old teen, Oh Fuck I Am So Nocturnal I forgot it was my Birthday!"

Jack/Joker:"Well Happy Birthday my Honey Pie, Also Need to stop talking... See ya around..."

Me:"See you..."

That was the last text either me or Joker/Jack Sent to each other...

I then yelled at Bruce " I Knew you would not Listen so, Now you Will not underestimate me again..."

Bruce then chuckles and nods while saying " Yeah... Yeah..."

Author note:

I hope you Like, I added since i had to do go something...

Question for this Chapter

Do you think Bruce will not underestimate Helena/You again?

My Answer:

Yes, he will not underestimate Helena/You again!

Reader 1's Answer:

Reader 2's Answer:

Reader 3's Answer:

Above after mine, i will be Picking from the comments 3 wattpad user's Answers for the question and I will be doing This Very Often Thank you!

P.S

Words total 410 words total, I hope you like sorry for very short Chapter

Author aka WhiteFang01 or WolvesLovingBatman


	14. Kiss my Ass? (Headshot or not)

Helena's P.O.V/ Your P.O.V

You look at your 10-year-old Daughter Isabella You then think in her mind, Why Did it have to be her to have Cancer...

Your boys then come in and see you crying they then ask " Mom, Is Isabella Going to be okay?"

I then replied " Yes, Boys She will be Fine She has to keep on fighting, Wait * you turn your head and see forming you then smile and gasp while finishing * Oh my gosh! She is growing her hair back."

You pick your phone up and text Bruce

Me:"Bruce! She is Growing her Hair Back And waking up *before she could continue she wakes up*She is awake Bruce!"

Bruce:":') That is Great, I can't Wait to see Little Izzy Again, I was So Worried sick about her."

Me:"Wait the doctor just said she could come Home! She is coming home, Bruce Izzy is coming Home."

~Time skip at the Manor~

Bruce's P.O.V

Helena:"Wait the doctor just said she could come Home! She is coming home, Bruce Izzy Is Coming Home."

I just stood there while smiling with a tear in my eyes before the door swung open to reveal Helena and Izzy and the rest.

You Just come running Up so does Jason, Damian and the rest

Helena then says " I've been waiting So long for this news."

I then nod and respond " Same here Helena, Same here..."

Helena then responds " She, has no More Cancer."

I then nod while smiling still and then responds "Wonderful."


	15. Worried Sick

Hi, White Fang Here, I felt you guys deserved something more, So I'm Making only 15 chapters on that Book, With Helena as Bruces Daughter Now here is the better News!

You get to be The sister of Joker who, Joker does not know that you are his sister and You are dating Bruce Wayne!

I hope you Like this!


	16. Author note

Hi, White Fang Here, I felt you guys deserved something more, So I'm Making only 15 chapters on that Book, With Helena as Bruces Daughter Now here is the better News!

You get to be The sister of Joker who, Joker does not know that you are his sister and You are dating Bruce Wayne!

I hope you Like this!


	17. Part 2, Chapter 1 Jokers sister

Y/N'S P.O.V

It was a Great Morning as Far as I knew, Like normal I Always Bring a Gun with me because not knowing what would happen in Gotham City's Streets.

I then yell " Oh Fuck, I better hurry."

You run in your boots Seeing what time it is on your phone, Unsure who you were going to meet or bump into anybody, You bumped into a man that looked familiar.

You look up and he Then speaks up "Oh I'm Sorry Miss. Clumsy me I was not looking where I was going, I'm Bruce. Bruce Wayne and you are?"

When you heard the name, Bruce Wayne Immediately you knew that was where you saw his face, On T.V

You then Respond " Oh, No Mister Bruce Sir, It was my fault I was not looking where I was going, and on second hand I was also late for work Oh and my Name is Y/N."

You then Noticed Bruce Saw the Pistol you had.

He then asks " Well Miss Y/N, Why would a Woman Like you Carry a Pistol, On the way to work?"

You then respond " Well Mister Wayne, You see you never know who you will meet on the streets of Gotham at night or Day If I lose my gun, then I'll Do my Karate to Protect myself over Criminals I would never Use my Gun or My Karate on anybody unless it was for a very Good reason, Like lets say you see someone breaking into your car and you left your Cellphone in your car, What would you do then? Well, I would Use my Karate if I have no gun, if I have a gun I will use it to distract the Criminal so I can call the Police and then also use it so they can get there, So you got what I mean, It was very sad to Know I had to watch my Parents die in front of me at 2 years old..."

He then responds " That's a Very good Point Miss Y/N."

You then respond "Oh, Shoot I have to go see you around Mister Wayne."

~Time Skip to your Job~

You then mumble "Oh, This is so great I can't forget about Bruce Wayne, Why Can't I forget about Him?, Do I like Him No, I don't..."

Your boss walks over toward you and says " Y/N, Why are you messing with your fingers is there something or a specific somebody on your mind and you can't forget about it or him?"

You then respond " Oh, Sorry Boss I did not know you where there, Oh Boss do you think Mister Wayne Would ever fall in love with a Girl like me?"

At Wayne Manor/ Bruce's P.O.V

You then mumble " Oh, This is so Great I can't forget about Miss Y/N, Why Can't I Forget about Her?, Do I like Her Maybe, She is Cute and Kind and Know's what is right and wrong I don't Know..."

Alfred walks over toward you and says " Mister Wayne Sir, Why are you messing with your Pencil is there something or a specific somebody on your mind and you can't forget about it or her?"

You then respond"Oh, Sorry Alfred I did not know you where there, Oh Alfred do you think a Girl i bumped into named Y/N would ever fall in love with a Man or so-called Rich Play Boy like me?"

Alfred then responds " Oh, Master Way Sir, I Don't Know but maybe she does if you can't forget about her, then maybe she can't forget about you either."


	18. Part 2, Chapter 2 Websites of the Lover

Bruces P.O.V

I mumble " I hope I see her again soon.."

Alfred then responded, " Maybe Master Wayne Sir you could Offer Y/N On a Date?"

I then mumble " But Alfred, I Don't Have Y/N's Phone Number Nor where she lives How am I Supposed to do that?"

Alfred then responded, " look On the web she has Website's called - (Not a real site) and. -(a Real site) or You could Check her profile on a site called her username is. JokesLoveBatman - ( not real account do not check...) or it was user/WolveslovingBatman - (Sorry i had to use it! Don't check if ya don't want to..) used to her writings."

I then respond,"How do you know about those sites?"

Alfred then responded, " No reason at all, She has a lot of followers likes 10 m followers."

I then respond, " Maybe I should check Never Know Lol!"  
_

Y/N's P.O./ Reader's P.O.V

I then look at my Book and Gasps at a Comment Left by Someone named BruceTheWayne-(Lol Sorry Never know!)

I then click on his account and Gasp I want i see...

(Below is fake Information or some I know in some movies I watched of Bruce Wayne/ Batman!)

Name:Bruce Wayne

Age: 24

Gender:Male

Business: Owner of Wayne Enterprises

Parents: Mary and Thomas Wayne

Farther Model: Butler Named Alfred PennyWorth.

Pet: Dog named Ace.

Lives: Gotham City in a Mansion Known as Wayne Manor...

I then look at The Comment he left which was Hi Y/N Do you wanna go to dinner with me tonight at 8:00?

I Then gasp at that... I then Comment and Yes, Thank You Bruce You may Call me Beth it was Middle Name, I Will go to gotham and you Can go outside, Well See you there Bruce.


	19. Part 2,Chapter 3 On a date with Wayne

Bruces P.O.V

I Then Look at her reply over and over thinking in my Mind *Oh my Gosh! someone I just meet today Says yes to a date with me and then Tells me to call them Beth and They Call me Bruce... I never felt this good after Rachel Died, Why Do I feel so Happy! all of a sudden, am I falling in love with her? Ah No, That will be ridiculous..."

Ding Dong...

Alfred then responds " Hello Mrs?"

Y/N then responds kindly " You Can Call me Beth Or Y/N, is Bruce Here?"

Alfred then responds in his British Tone " Why Yes Miss. Beth Bruce is over there."

Y/N'S/ Beth's - ( is middle name) / Readers P.O.V

unknown then Responds in a British Tone " Why Yes Miss. Beth, Bruce is over there."

I then respond kindly " Why Thank you?"

Unknown then responds " Alfred my name is Alfred Miss. Beth."

I Then Respond " Thanks, Alfred."

I Then Walk toward's Where Alfred said Bruce was at and well surprisingly he was there, I Then speak up " Well Hi Bruce Wayne!"

Bruce then looks up in surprise and responds " Hi Beth, Shall we.."

I Then respond " Yes, We Shall."

*Skip to dinner at Mexican Restaurant*

Y/N'S/Beth's - (is the middle name)/Readers P.O.V

I then respond " So Bruce why did you ask me on a Date online, on the Internet and especially on a book of mine which Now is Asking me Are you Going too Marry Bruce Wayne and become Beth Wayne? or Y/N Wayne?, I was like Idk. Don't go Jumping to conclusions now my Readers."

Bruce then chuckles and responds "Well, My Mistake I Should not have to ask you online but I did not have your phone number."

I then laugh at that and pull out a card with his phone number on it and respond " Okay, So I guess I should have said I did not give you back a card with your phone number on it and I could have Called you but How would I know the life of a Billionaire and The Superhero Named Batman's Live goes, Oh Bruce It's Fine How I know is I write books, Of Batman and Joker... *I then mumble* Also known as my Brother."

I then ask kindly " Bruce you have to promise me you will not scream or call the cops if I tell you this, Okay well here it goes. I'm The Joker's Sister Not a Young sister but his Older sister we were separated when we where born, because They knew my brother was going to become a criminal, Even though I had been beaten like our dad was doing to my little brother Jack when he was little and he was a drunker he beat my brother, I know how my dad was, he did laugh at some stupid clown that pulled his pants down my brother tried to make him laugh, but No he would get beaten, Please Bruce Trust me on this my Brother told Harleen The real information on his life, he told alot of people real information,but how would they know, I bet they had great lives, Bruce My brother did not mean to kill your parents he had the knife I gave him so he could ask kindly for money so he could go get me a doctor but no it was way worse then that, he did not know I was his sister, he was kind enough to Go help me from where I was, I was being beatened to shit and back, I was Straving, cold, Hungry, and sick, But before that I was fine I was robbed that night my brother killed your parents I came down very ill and I was Straving, I saw some of my brother still there that night when He Said he would go see if he could find some money or something, I forgot that I gave him a knife, They knew of my brother a mean killer so if they saw him they would throw him in jail and I would have died if he did not do what he did, He was going to ask, But Bruce, I'm Sorry, I really am, Please I'm Not like my brother just don't call the cops on me."

Bruce then responds " I won't, because I can see your crying So you're telling the truth, I guess your brother was so hardcore he hide's the tears of pain when he was speaking of his past, So we could not tell if he was lying or not about his past a lot of people do not hide the tears and some they do like the Joker I guess."


	20. Part 2, Chapter 4 The Dame of the Night

Warning! Before reading Must be 12-30 or whatever for this Chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Batman Character except for Y/N Beth Napier, She is not a real Character just an added character so to the horror Of The Chapter.

Joker's P.O.V / Jack Napier's P.O.V

As Usual, The Police are behind my tale, why Can't just for one night I Get to be a Home free not cop wanting inside a Jail Kind of Clown.

I Look at Harley who is fiddling with a Book, I shake my head and Yell " HARLEY! Why are you not doing like I Said For you to do!?"

Harley then responds in her girly shitting aways responds " Well Puddin, I Kinda Threw the Gun Outta the window so Sowwy."

I Then Shake my Head in frustration until I noticed a bat like form on top of the car which made me think in my mind "About Dam Time The Bats Show up to get me."

Batman then says In a raspy Voice " I have someone who wants to see You, Joker and only Joker, oh and Harley Stop Throwing Fucking Guns out of the Window You Know it had bullets in it."

Before I knew it, Batman put something in my blood and I was out.

Author Note: Sorry for this Short Chapter Next will be longer I promise.


	21. Part 2,Chapter 5 Spending Time with Jack

Y/N's/Beth's (Middle name)/ Reader's P.O.V

I just sit in the chair next to the bed my brother is laying on and unconscious, I look over to see him waking up and looking at me.

I Then hear him breathe a sigh of relief then speak " Why did Batman bring me here, Also are you the one wanting to see me?"

I Then look him in the eye and sigh then respond " Yes Joker, I'm The one who wanted to speak to you, and not just that you're sick and Injured, *A flashback from when I was like this showed me about this*"

He then speaks up " So what if I'm Injured why would you care, I don't Know you!"

I feel a tear bring down then I Pull out a dagger, Bruce comes in and takes the Dagger away from me and Then speaks up " Beth, Listen Tell him Otherwise You are not going *he shows the dagger toward her face and he notices Jack is wide-eyed* to do This toward yourself, Like your drunken father, did to your Brother Jack And Jack is Something to live for not Kill your Dang Self over, Nor let your kids Strave and die, Especially not Baby Jack, Your older daughter Elisabeth Nick Named him Jacky."

I then speak up " I Know Bruce I know Joker you have to remember your own sister, Your name is Jack Napier, You had a sister named Y/N Beth Napier or Bethy as you liked to call me, I know your still in there Jack you saved me when I was injured and sick, But I also Made you a grandfather, My Baby Jack Looks like you Jack-Jack.", I look to see a piece of hair stick up and see Jack, I then respond " Come here, Jack." *he then peaks up and walks over toward me." he then says " Moma Is that Grandpa, Is he okay?"

I then nod and respond " Jack He is going to be okay."

Isabeth comes in and says " Jacky Why did you Put some Ink In my drink, You Know Someday your trickster way will get you in a lot of trouble."

Jacky then sits on the bed and laughs then responds " I Know, But it is funny, At least ya not hurt are you? and the answer is no, No you are not.."

Isabeth then responds " Because of you Jacky I don't Have no friends outside but inside my family are friends to me, But You Jacky Stop Your Tricks Someday that trick is going to backfire believe me."

I then respond To That comment " That's Why Izzy You don't Mess with your Moma, Otherwise Your get worse than a Blaze Cutter in your Hair Brush.."

I then laugh after saying that

Isabeth then says " Thanks for Embracing me More Mom, I know I'm Not going to put was it drugs or did I break your light or cut the sheets, But I know whatever it was I will not do it again."

Jack then says " Yep this, is like family."

Jack then says " Also who is the father of these Children?"

Jacky then says " Moma!? You did not invite Grandpa To Your Weddin?"

I Then Gasp and start Yelling at Bruce saying " Bruce, You... You I told you to invite there Grandpa and my Brother to Our Wedding so he could meet There Dad!? and His Father-in-law, But No Bruce What did you do, You Invited Your Rich People and Not My Brother I don't Care if he is the Joker! He is still Family! That's, why I named Jack's full name of my baby jacky, is Jack Thomas Wayne Napier, Like my Brother's Middle name and first and your Father's First Name."

Bruce then grumbles and says " Yeah, Yeah I Know Beth! Okay, I get it, I should have invited Jack also known as Joker to our wedding to meet our kids, But He would have been Causing Mayhem..."

I then laugh and respond " How did we First meet Bruce!? I was Causing Mayhem or was I? Idk Anymore Anyways Family Sticks together.."

Jacky then says " What Grandpa is Joker?! A Villain is Family?! What about the due babies Moma, What about Jacob and Charley and Amy and Josephine, When are they due to be born so I Can have Youngs, Younger than me even?" 

I then laugh at his statement and say " Jacky Last time I got you a puppy you Pulled a Pistol out and shot it, So how do I know you will be a responsible older Brother?"

Jacky then says " But a dang Mutt Ain't No Human Moma! I did not like the puppy anyway He killed my Rabbit!"

I then laugh again and say " The Puppy Darling didn't kill your Rabbit No Puppy can kill a rabbit I saw ya Kill ah The Rabbit yourself sweety so Don't Lie to me again, I don't Like Liars, and I don't Like Shitty words coming out of Young kids Mouths especially an 8-year-olds mouth." 

Jacky then says " Yes Mama, But Mama Sissy Says Bad Words all the Time!?" 

I then say " Jacky Again No Buts also Your Sister is Older..."

Izzy then says " Yeah Jacky I'm Oldah also Its time for your nap If you Shoot a Dart Guna at Me I swear to gods heaven then you get sent to The Devils Gates so he can take care of your Crazy Ass Shit!"

I then Yell " IZZY! No swearing Gods name in Vain Ya Hears also No Saying that yah hope your younger brother is sent to the devil's gates so he can take care of his Crazy Shit and don't Say ass Just Say Butt You Under Stand me Younging!"

Bruce just stands Back and laughs while replying " Ah, So Much Joker blood in this Family I feel like I'm an Outcast.."

Alfred walks in the house door and he yells " Ah! Young Master Jack Put The Dart Gun Down, Put the Dart Gun down, also Unpin your sister"

Alfred hears Master Bruce Laugh and saying " Ah, So Much Joker Blood in this Family I feel like I'm an Outcast.."

Alfred walks into the room where it was heard and says " Master Bruce... You and me Both you ah Why is Joker here?"

I then say " Understand this.. he is My Brother he is injured and sick, We are discussing family matters also Welcome Home from your Antarctica trip and also the trip around the world..'

Jack jumps up and says " Hey Alfy Did Ya Get me anything, Did Ya Did Ya?"

Alfred then says " Uh let me think, ah No, because you got enough Plus YOU ALMOST SHOT ME WITH A DANG DART GUN!"

I then yell " Jack! what did I tell you about Shooting people and Pinning Your sister and Now I know your not responsible..."


	22. Part 2, Chapter 6 Worst Family Reuinion

Y/N's/Beth's (Middle name)/ Reader's P.O.V

(Flash Back)

I just sit in the chair next to the bed my brother is laying on and unconscious, I look over to see him waking up and looking at me.

I Then hear him breathe a sigh of relief then speak " Why did Batman bring me here, Also are you the one wanting to see me?"

I Then look him in the eye and sigh then respond " Yes Joker, I'm The one who wanted to speak to you, and not just that you're sick and Injured, *A flashback from when I was like this showed me about this*"

He then speaks up " So what if I'm Injured why would you care, I don't Know you!"

I feel a tear bring down then I Pull out a dagger, Bruce comes in and takes the Dagger away from me and Then speaks up " Beth, Listen Tell him Otherwise You are not going *he shows the dagger toward her face and he notices Jack is wide-eyed* to do This toward yourself, Like your drunken father, did to your Brother Jack And Jack is Something to live for not Kill your Dang Self over, Nor let your kids Strave and die, Especially not Baby Jack, Your older daughter Elisabeth Nick Named him Jacky."

I then speak up " I Know Bruce I know Joker you have to remember your own sister, Your name is Jack Napier, You had a sister named Y/N Beth Napier or Bethy as you liked to call me, I know your still in there Jack you saved me when I was injured and sick, But I also Made you a grandfather, My Baby Jack Looks like you Jack-Jack.", I look to see a piece of hair stick up and see Jack, I then respond " Come here, Jack." *he then peaks up and walks over toward me." he then says " Moma Is that Grandpa, Is he okay?"

I then nod and respond " Jack He is going to be okay."

Isabeth comes in and says " Jacky Why did you Put some Ink In my drink, You Know Someday your trickster way will get you in a lot of trouble."

Jacky then sits on the bed and laughs then responds " I Know, But it is funny, At least ya not hurt are you? and the answer is no, No you are not.."

Isabeth then responds " Because of you Jacky I don't Have no friends outside but inside my family are friends to me, But You Jacky Stop Your Tricks Someday that trick is going to backfire believe me."

I then respond To That comment " That's Why Izzy You don't Mess with your Moma, Otherwise Your get worse than a Blaze Cutter in your Hair Brush.."

I then laugh after saying that

Isabeth then says " Thanks for Embracing me More Mom, I know I'm Not going to put was it drugs or did I break your light or cut the sheets, But I know whatever it was I will not do it again."

Jack then says " Yep this, is like family."

Jack then says " Also who is the father of these Children?"

Jacky then says " Moma!? You did not invite Grandpa To Your Weddin?"

I Then Gasp and start Yelling at Bruce saying " Bruce, You... You I told you to invite there Grandpa and my Brother to Our Wedding so he could meet There Dad!? and His Father-in-law, But No Bruce What did you do, You Invited Your Rich People and Not My Brother I don't Care if he is the Joker! He is still Family! That's, why I named Jack's full name of my baby jacky, is Jack Thomas Wayne Napier, Like my Brother's Middle name and first and your Father's First Name."

Bruce then grumbles and says " Yeah, Yeah I Know Beth! Okay, I get it, I should have invited Jack also known as Joker to our wedding to meet our kids, But He would have been Causing Mayhem..."

I then laugh and respond " How did we First meet Bruce!? I was Causing Mayhem or was I? Idk Anymore Anyways Family Sticks together.."

Jacky then says " What Grandpa is Joker?! A Villain is Family?! What about the due babies Moma, What about Jacob and Charley and Amy and Josephine, When are they due to be born so I Can have Youngs, Younger than me even?"

I then laugh at his statement and say " Jacky Last time I got you a puppy you Pulled a Pistol out and shot it, So how do I know you will be a responsible older Brother?"

Jacky then says " But a dang Mutt Ain't No Human Moma! I did not like the puppy anyway He killed my Rabbit!"

I then laugh again and say " The Puppy Darling didn't kill your Rabbit No Puppy can kill a rabbit I saw ya Kill ah The Rabbit yourself sweety so Don't Lie to me again, I don't Like Liars, and I don't Like Shitty words coming out of Young kids Mouths especially an 8-year-olds mouth."

Jacky then says " Yes Mama, But Mama Sissy Says Bad Words all the Time!?"

I then say " Jacky Again No Buts also Your Sister is Older..."

Izzy then says " Yeah Jacky I'm Oldah also Its time for your nap If you Shoot a Dart Guna at Me I swear to gods heaven then you get sent to The Devils Gates so he can take care of your Crazy Ass Shit!"

I then Yell " IZZY! No swearing Gods name in Vain Ya Hears also No Saying that yah hope your younger brother is sent to the devil's gates so he can take care of his Crazy Shit and don't Say ass Just Say Butt You Under Stand me Younging!"

Bruce just stands Back and laughs while replying " Ah, So Much Joker blood in this Family I feel like I'm an Outcast.."

Alfred walks in the house door and he yells " Ah! Young Master Jack Put The Dart Gun Down, Put the Dart Gun down, also Unpin your sister"

Alfred hears Master Bruce Laugh and saying " Ah, So Much Joker Blood in this Family I feel like I'm an Outcast.."

Alfred walks into the room where it was heard and says " Master Bruce... You and me Both you ah Why is Joker here?"

I then say " Understand this.. he is My Brother he is injured and sick, We are discussing family matters also Welcome Home from your Antarctica trip and also the trip around the world..'

Jack jumps up and says " Hey Alfy Did Ya Get me anything, Did Ya Did Ya?"

Alfred then says " Uh let me think, ah No, because you got enough Plus YOU ALMOST SHOT ME WITH A DANG DART GUN!"

I then yell " Jack! what did I tell you about Shooting people and Pinning Your sister and Now I know you're not responsible..."

(End of Flash Back)

Y/N'S/Beth's (Middle Name)/Readers P.O.V

I then think In my mind, *I thought yesterdays Family Reunion would have got Terrific but No Instead Alfred comes home, My Son Has to Act up and tell me about Bruce Wayne Not inviting my brother to our Wedding.*

Bruce then comes in and says " I'm Sorry Honey for not telling you sooner.."

I then reply " It's Fine Brucie."


	23. Part 2 Chapter 7 How did Bruce find out?

Y/N's/Beth's (Middle name)/ Reader's P.O.V

(Flash Back)

I just sit in the chair next to the bed my brother is laying on and unconscious, I look over to see him waking up and looking at me.

I Then hear him breathe a sigh of relief then speak " Why did Batman bring me here, Also are you the one wanting to see me?"

I Then look him in the eye and sigh then respond " Yes Joker, I'm The one who wanted to speak to you, and not just that you're sick and Injured, *A flashback from when I was like this showed me about this*"

He then speaks up " So what if I'm Injured why would you care, I don't Know you!"

I feel a tear bring down then I Pull out a dagger, Bruce comes in and takes the Dagger away from me and Then speaks up " Beth, Listen Tell him Otherwise You are not going *he shows the dagger toward her face and he notices Jack is wide-eyed* to do This toward yourself, Like your drunken father, did to your Brother Jack And Jack is Something to live for not Kill your Dang Self over, Nor let your kids Strave and die, Especially not Baby Jack, Your older daughter Elisabeth Nick Named him Jacky."

I then speak up " I Know Bruce I know Joker you have to remember your own sister, Your name is Jack Napier, You had a sister named Y/N Beth Napier or Bethy as you liked to call me, I know your still in there Jack you saved me when I was injured and sick, But I also Made you a grandfather, My Baby Jack Looks like you Jack-Jack.", I look to see a piece of hair stick up and see Jack, I then respond " Come here, Jack." *he then peaks up and walks over toward me." he then says " Moma Is that Grandpa, Is he okay?"

I then nod and respond " Jack He is going to be okay."

Isabeth comes in and says " Jacky Why did you Put some Ink In my drink, You Know Someday your trickster way will get you in a lot of trouble."

Jacky then sits on the bed and laughs then responds " I Know, But it is funny, At least ya not hurt are you? and the answer is no, No you are not.."

Isabeth then responds " Because of you Jacky I don't Have no friends outside but inside my family are friends to me, But You Jacky Stop Your Tricks Someday that trick is going to backfire believe me."

I then respond To That comment " That's Why Izzy You don't Mess with your Moma, Otherwise Your get worse than a Blaze Cutter in your Hair Brush.."

I then laugh after saying that

Isabeth then says " Thanks for Embracing me More Mom, I know I'm Not going to put was it drugs or did I break your light or cut the sheets, But I know whatever it was I will not do it again."

Jack then says " Yep this, is like family."

Jack then says " Also who is the father of these Children?"

Jacky then says " Moma!? You did not invite Grandpa To Your Weddin?"

I Then Gasp and start Yelling at Bruce saying " Bruce, You... You I told you to invite there Grandpa and my Brother to Our Wedding so he could meet There Dad!? and His Father-in-law, But No Bruce What did you do, You Invited Your Rich People and Not My Brother I don't Care if he is the Joker! He is still Family! That's, why I named Jack's full name of my baby jacky, is Jack Thomas Wayne Napier, Like my Brother's Middle name and first and your Father's First Name."

Bruce then grumbles and says " Yeah, Yeah I Know Beth! Okay, I get it, I should have invited Jack also known as Joker to our wedding to meet our kids, But He would have been Causing Mayhem..."

I then laugh and respond " How did we First meet Bruce!? I was Causing Mayhem or was I? Idk Anymore Anyways Family Sticks together.."

Jacky then says " What Grandpa is Joker?! A Villain is Family?! What about the due babies Moma, What about Jacob and Charley and Amy and Josephine, When are they due to be born so I Can have Youngs, Younger than me even?"

I then laugh at his statement and say " Jacky Last time I got you a puppy you Pulled a Pistol out and shot it, So how do I know you will be a responsible older Brother?"

Jacky then says " But a dang Mutt Ain't No Human Moma! I did not like the puppy anyway He killed my Rabbit!"

I then laugh again and say " The Puppy Darling didn't kill your Rabbit No Puppy can kill a rabbit I saw ya Kill ah The Rabbit yourself sweety so Don't Lie to me again, I don't Like Liars, and I don't Like Shitty words coming out of Young kids Mouths especially an 8-year-olds mouth."

Jacky then says " Yes Mama, But Mama Sissy Says Bad Words all the Time!?"

I then say " Jacky Again No Buts also Your Sister is Older..."

Izzy then says " Yeah Jacky I'm Oldah also Its time for your nap If you Shoot a Dart Guna at Me I swear to gods heaven then you get sent to The Devils Gates so he can take care of your Crazy Ass Shit!"

I then Yell " IZZY! No swearing Gods name in Vain Ya Hears also No Saying that yah hope your younger brother is sent to the devil's gates so he can take care of his Crazy Shit and don't Say ass Just Say Butt You Under Stand me Younging!"

Bruce just stands Back and laughs while replying " Ah, So Much Joker blood in this Family I feel like I'm an Outcast.."

Alfred walks in the house door and he yells " Ah! Young Master Jack Put The Dart Gun Down, Put the Dart Gun down, also Unpin your sister"

Alfred hears Master Bruce Laugh and saying " Ah, So Much Joker Blood in this Family I feel like I'm an Outcast.."

Alfred walks into the room where it was heard and says " Master Bruce... You and me Both you ah Why is Joker here?"

I then say " Understand this.. he is My Brother he is injured and sick, We are discussing family matters also Welcome Home from your Antarctica trip and also the trip around the world..'

Jack jumps up and says " Hey Alfy Did Ya Get me anything, Did Ya Did Ya?"

Alfred then says " Uh let me think, ah No, because you got enough Plus YOU ALMOST SHOT ME WITH A DANG DART GUN!"

I then yell " Jack! what did I tell you about Shooting people and Pinning Your sister and Now I know you're not responsible..."

(End of Flash Back)

Y/N'S/Beth's (Middle Name)/Readers P.O.V

I then think In my mind, *I thought yesterdays Family Reunion would have gone Terrific but No Instead Alfred comes home, My Son Has to Act up and tell me about Bruce Wayne Not inviting my brother to our Wedding.*

Bruce then comes in and says " I'm Sorry Honey for not telling you sooner.."

I then reply " It's Fine Brucie."

I then add " Also Bruce how did you find out That Jack Napier Aka The Joker was my brother When I did not tell you but.."

Bruce the Smiles his smile and puts on his *Oh yes I asked Him Face*

I then yell " ALFRED!"

Alfred then comes in and says " Yes, Miss Wayne, Oh Wait..."

I then say " Did you tell Bruce?"

Alfred then responds " Yes Miss Wayne, I did But, I had to otherwise he would still be begging the fire out of me, You Know I am an old Butler and cannot take as much as I used to be able to Beth.."


	24. Part 2, Chapter 8 learning more

Disclaimer: I do not own all Batman Characters only Y/N Beth Napier, Jacob Napier, Josephine Napier, Isabeth Napier, Jack aka Jacky Napier and Charley Napier, Now on to To the story.

Y/N'S/ Beth's/Readers P.O.V

I then walk into the room My Younger brother Jack also known as Joker was staying in and when he was younger he would always be up late so I thought maybe he was up and boy was I right.

As I opened his door I heard a Loud Thud hit the wall next to me I did not jump even though my Brother was expecting me to Jump I then look at him and shake my Head while saying " Hey Jacky Brother I see your up like you always are even since you where little you where always up this late, Is there something Bothering You Brother?"

He then shakes his head and says in a Bitter tone "No Sister dear there is nothing bothering me, why would there be, I am the Joker in fact."

I then shake my head trying to wipe the smirk off my face when I say " Like You always would say *No Sister dear there is nothing bothering me, why would there be, I am the Joker in Fact.* You Would always say that when you were just human The No Sister Dear there is nothing bothering me when you where human did not have anything wrong with it... It was the Why Would there be, I am the Joker, in Fact, You always did act like a Jokster but now You Totally are The Joker so I guess It does not bother me at all Now, I Just Miss the Good old days when it was just me and you Goofing Around, Protecting one another, Sharing Secrets, Running Away From Mom and dad so we did not have to take a bath." *a tear fell on the floor*

I heard him then respond " Yep the good Old days when we would share are Fortune Cookies."

I then laugh and say " Yeah, I remember that one time I told you I would be right back and I guess you took that time, And Put my fortune cookies and yours in your backpack then ran off, and when I came back I had to hunt you down just to get mine back."

He then responded, " Yeah, I had a Blast at that one, But actually you were too late on that one I already ate both of our piles of fortune cookies and only left two for you."

I then nodded and said, " Yeah And I was so upset, about that because later on that day I was going to take you to the movies, But I still did."

He then responds " So Yeah Sister, when did He propose to you Mister rich Boy, Bruce Wayne?"

I then respond " Oh After your big battle with him." *I then gasp at what I just said..*

He then responds " Oh, For a second there it sounded like you said After my big battle with him?"

I then respond " ugh, Just Follow me.."

He then says " Okay.."

I then say " Hey Bruce, you awake?"

Bruce then says " Yeah, Why Doll?"

I then say " Um... Can I Show him?"

Bruce then says " Fine, BUT TELL HIM TO PROMISE!"

Joker then says " Promise what?"

I then say " Brother, Bruce Wayne is Batman..."

He then says " Oh Yeah Right..."

I then say " Promise me, if I show you he really is Batman, you will not tell.?"

He then says " Fine whatever, Your my sister after all.."

(-Later in the bat Cave-)

Joker then says " WHAT THE FUCK! BRUCE WAYNE IS BATMAN!?"

I then nod then say " Yes he is Batman, Now keep your voice down Please!"

He then says " Fine, But When did you find out he was batman?"

I then say " When he strangly keep't on coming home, With Brusies then came home later and later, then one night I decided to find out where he was heading then, I moved a Figure and the wall moved and lead me into here, I was upset that he lied to me but, I also did lie to him two.."


End file.
